1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to see-through display cabinets and is particularly concerned with the systems that are used to mount light tubes within the cabinets such that the tubes effectively and adjustably illuminate items placed in the cabinets and can be easily removed and installed.
2. Prior Art
It has long been desirable that display cases or cabinets be provided with windows through which products placed in the cabinet can be viewed. It has become even more desirable in recent years to make the frames for such cabinets narrow and to have larger glass areas. Consequently, it has become more and more important that lighting systems be provided for the cases or cabinets that will allow the contents to be illuminated for display, but wherein the lighting system itself be unobtrusive while still providing the necessary illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,999, discloses an electric lighting system for a display case wherein electric wiring is hidden in the frame of the case and exteriorly mounted lamps in outer shells have inner curved deflectors to direct light into the case.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 665,264, 845,652, and 892,235, disclose show cases with light systems that include lamps and curved light and heat deflectors with means to secure the systems to frame structures of the cases, and an illuminating indicating instrument is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,847. None of which devices and systems shows a mounting like the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,341, discloses a display case lighting system wherein one or more fluorescent tubes are supported by an extrusion mounted to corner frame members of the case and are supported thereto by a system of interdigitated flanges.